The present invention relates generally to optical systems, and, more specifically, to fixturing of elements in such systems.
In an exemplary optical system, various optical elements, such as mirrors and lenses, must be precisely aligned for controlling light transmission, such as a laser beam, among such elements. The optical elements may be disposed in one or more planes, with the laser beam being transmitted from element to element.
Each element must be precisely located in space for achieving proper alignment with cooperating elements. Optical element location is controlled by three orthogonal translation axes and up to three rotational axes, for a total of up to six degrees of freedom.
Alignment of the individual optical elements in the six degrees of freedom is typically effected using corresponding mounts or stages. A typical mounting stage provides three translational degrees of freedom along three corresponding axes. The elements may be additionally aligned relative to the mounting stage with up to three rotational orientations.
The translation stages provide precision adjustment of the location of the individual optical elements. However, the rotational adjustments are fixed, or limited to only a few degrees of rotation, or are interdependent with the translational stage, thus limiting the ability to precisely align the individual elements.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an optical alignment fixture having precision rotational control over a large angular range which may be effected independently of translation alignment of the element.